Real-time communications services, such as voice telephony, video conference calling, television (TV) broadcasting and online TV, are dominant traffics in the network. Users often compare the experience they have with wired networks for similar services offered by wireless operators. Therefore, the quality of service (QoS) standards in wired networks could be the benchmark for wireless networks. Because real-time traffics require a stringent delay bound for packet delivery, it is more challenging to meet the users' expectations for wireless network operators. Compared to voice services, real-time video services are more difficult to handle due to the rate fluctuation. The burstiness of real-time video traffics may cause short-term congestion at certain points of a network, especially at the radio nodes. The short-term congestion can lead to delay or loss of large video frames. There is a need for an efficient system and method for handling real-time traffic delivery.